<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Understanding by WinryWeiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646698">Silent Understanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss'>WinryWeiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(on the other hand the author might regret some things but this is not one of them), (though it’s never actually mentioned in the text), Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clingy sex, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Mute!Perry, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Riding, The Author Regrets Nothing, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Perry, character with practically non-existent self-esteem (looking at you Dr. D.), human!Perry AU, not MML compliant, offhand mention of past child abuse, soft, soft and sweet, top!Heinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Perry is mute does not mean he is <em>silent</em>.</p><p>Heinz’ musings about his nemesis-turned-partner and the (cute) sounds he makes.</p><p>(Just an inconsequential, porny vignette.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was supposed to work on the next instalment of the Doof 101 AU, but <em>this</em> happened instead.<br/>Yet, I cannot say I regret this result...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact that Perry is mute does not mean he is <em>silent</em>.</p><p>Despite his vocal cords never working properly, he makes myriad of sounds. Heinz knows them all by now, he knows them by heart. He can tell with certainty what kind of churr or growl or click of the tongue would follow with just the posture Perry assumes, the expression he makes. The meaning obvious to Heinz, as Perry always cuts with surgical precision to the core of the information he wants to convey.</p><p>Unlike Heinz himself, who, despite always talking, oftentimes just fills the silence without having anything in particular to say. But he took comfort from the scratchy sound of his own voice in the expectant stillness of the darkness for so long it’s hard for him now to simply keep quiet. Perry seems to don’t mind, unlike the majority of people, he listens carefully no matter how long or deranged Heinz’ rambling spiel happens to be. He <em>listens</em>, even though it seems that he doesn’t, because he can later on allude to things Heinz said, can pinpoint the mangled logic beneath his thoughts.</p><p>And its lucky, isn’t it, that Perry had been <em>born</em> mute. Heinz at first suspected some sort of traumatic backstory, some sort of mission gone wrong or disturbing childhood accident, so when Perry once offhandedly mentioned that he has been born with a vocal malfunction, Heinz felt… <em>relieved</em>.</p><p>Because Perry, if he wants, could be as loud as Heinz, even louder. He can communicate with his expression, with his body language, with the sighs and grunts and facepalms and eye-rolls just fine.</p><p>And he makes all those little sounds, some of them not even intentional. (And all of them utterly adorable.)</p><p>Not only the typical churr that Heinz had learned to associate with him to the degree he spent a rather confusing hour by the platypi area in the Danville Zoo, trying to locate his nemesis. There are grunts and growls, loud sighs and prolonged exhales, muffled chuckles and knowing smirks. Raised eyebrows and eye-rolls that speaks volumes despite being done in absolute silence. The sharp click of the tongue when Perry is displeased. The soft smack when he wants to point something out. The irate rumble when he’s trying to figure something. The halting intake of breath when he is amused.</p><p>Or this sound, this breathy, <em>wanton</em> mewling, as Perry is leisurely riding Heinz, gasping for breath with every descent, softly hmming in pleasure.</p><p>Oh, <em>Gott</em>, he is beautiful. He is so beautiful like that, wearing nothing but a smile and a tan and an adorable flush on his cheeks, droplets of sweat clinging to his perfect body. He has a body like an ancient god, deserving to be immortalised on canvas and marble statues. His bright teal hair a shade darker at roots with all the exertion. Unabashed and so, <em>so</em> beautiful that Heinz’ heart <em>hurts</em>.</p><p>Because, <em>because</em>, how could this piece of perfection, why should this extraordinary man even bother with somebody like <em>him</em> ?</p><p>“<em>Beautiful</em>,” whispers Heinz in awe, clutching the strong thighs, sinking his fingers into those muscles. He could use his full strength had he want, the knowledge that Perry would be able to endure his quite literally steel grip steals his breath and stalls his heart. “You are so beautiful, so <em>perfect</em>, why would you even…?” Heinz’ throat constricts, his voice falters, and Perry stops.</p><p>Lapping for breath, he shoves several stray strands of hair away from his forehead. He encases Heinz in a tight hug, forehead to forehead, as he churrs softly. Nuzzling him, he frames Heinz face between own hands and kisses him, kisses him like there is no tomorrow or yesterday. Kisses him until Heinz is all mellow, until his ugly thoughts are banished back into those dark and lonely corners of his subconsciousness where they obstinately dwell. Only then Perry attempts to move again, but this position is not good, he cannot get the right angle, the right friction, the right strength for the movement to be that breath-taking, mind-blowing experience.</p><p>He whimpers and taps onto Heinz’ arm, gesturing a rolling motion with one hand. Bracing himself against Heinz’ shoulders, he hauls himself slightly up, breath hitching, shivering as Heinz slips out of him. Heinz glides his palms to the small of Perry’s back and rolls them over.</p><p>Perry sprawls himself on the top of the bed and Heinz wants to <em>paint</em> him like that, mellow and unguarded, surpassing the beauty of renaissance painting. Not only a mere pencil sketch, he has a whole collection of those already, concealed amongst his blueprints, but a proper oil on canvas.</p><p>Perry traps Heinz between his legs, pulling him out of his reverie, pulling him closer, tilting his head and biting his lips to incite his partner back.</p><p>When they are settled again, when Heinz is encased in Perry’s arms and his heat, they simply lie there, sharing the breath, sharing the comfort of each other’s presence. Until Heinz squirms, earning a chuckle out of Perry. He entangles himself from Perry’s embrace to kneel up, grasping his partner by his hips. He revels in the feeling of Perry’s hands sliding along his own, down and down, caressing the scars, caressing the frayed transition between genuine flesh and artificial skin. Only when Perry is covering Heinz’ fingers with his own as they sink into his hips, Heinz sets a languid rhythm. Perry chirps between moans, guttural and breathy. He <em>likes</em> Heinz’ hands, he likes them on himself, his hands, his fingers, his mouth, his teeth.</p><p>Perry doesn’t have to speak for Heinz to understand.</p><p>Heinz can hear it in Perry’s strong embrace, in his relaxed posture, in his dreamy smile.</p><p>“I… I love you too,” he whispers into Perry’s skin, feeling the blush heat his cheeks, too embarrassed to lift his face.</p><p>But he doesn’t have to.</p><p>In the breaths Perry takes, Heinz can hear the answer.</p><p>In the breaths Perry takes, Heinz can hear the smile his confession brought onto Perry’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>